My Lovely Devil
by fujoshiWe
Summary: HirokixMisaki... What was happen ? Why Misaki ended up being Hiroki's roommate ? Warning : usagi is side chararter and nowaki doesn't exist. This's pure hirokixmisaki... *completed*
1. Chapter 1

I read three stories about MisakixHiroki, and I decided I like them soo… I tried to make story about them too…. Thanks for freshprincelover who betaed this story… :D

Please read this before you start reading this fics.

In this fics, Misaki (age : 18) already at M-university.

Character Nowaki doesn't't exist because there is no way in HELL I would allow Hiroki with other person while Nowaki around !

Disclaimer : junjou romantica is not my own….

Read and enjoy..!=)

CHAPTER 1

THUNK!

A piece of chalk landed right to the brunette forehead.

"If you want to sleep Takahashi, then get out of my class!" Kamijou the Devil yelled at the brunette, ready to throw a book.

"I'm so sorry Sensei!" Misaki was much more awake now. He rubbed his forehead, some of the student chuckled at him.

"How can you always sleep in class? Your grades are really terrible, do you even want to graduate?"

Misaki bowed his head, "I'm really sorry Sensei, I won't sleep in class anymore." The other students began to laugh at him. Misaki blushed.

"SILENCE!" Hiroki shouted. "You all are not different from him ! I can't believe 90% student of this class failed in my test. How's the future of Japan going to be like with a generation of idiots like all of you?"

More yelling could be heard from the literature class as their professor threw more objects at them until the bell rang loudly.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

"Urghh, this is bad," Misaki mumbled as he stared at his examination report. 3 D score and 2 C score. "I'm such an idiot."

Aaah, maybe Kamijou-sensei is right. Can I even graduate? He thought. I'm just lucky I could be accepted at M-University before. I still can't improve my mark.

He kept walking until he realized he have arrived at home. He didn't walk in. instead, Misaki just stood there for a view minutes.

Nii-chan will marry next week. What should I do? I'll be burden to him. I must take my own apartment I think. At least I still can take care of myself without him around.

After about five minutes of just standing in one spot, Misaki decided to enter their home. He had the sudden urge to sleep. He felt tired because all of his own thought.

"Nii-chan I'm ho-" He froze.

"Ah, Misaki. Welcome back," Takahiro greeted him casually. "Nah, Usagi-san, let me go." The said man then unwrapped his arms from Takahiro.

A silver haired man was clinging to his beloved brother. No matter which side you looked at, that's WEIRD! There was just four words that sank in Misaki's head: 'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!'

"Misaki, what's wrong?" His brother's voice brought him back from his daydreaming.

"Ah, no, just…" what's wrong? What's wrong you say?

"Well, this is my friend, Usami Akihiko. Usagi-san, this is my beloved brother Misaki." Takahiro introduced them.

'Usagi, huh? What a strange name.'

"Nice to meet you," Usami stretched out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too…."

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

"How was your day?" Takahiro asked Misaki. Now they sat at the dining room table, eating their dinner.

"….bad," Misaki answered shortly. He took his examination report and gave it to his brother.

Takahiro scanned it and sighed, "You seem down Misaki. I had thought about it already. You need a tutor. Usagi was top of his classed when he was in school. I'll ask him to tutor you."

"I'm sorry Nii-chan, I always cause so much trouble for you." He stopped eating.

"No, no, no…. I've never said that. Why did you think so?" Takahiro tried to cheer him up. "Come on, why do you seem like that? It's not your character you know. You used to be the easy-smile and strong person."

"Yeah I guess I just a bit tired, that's all." Misaki rose from his chair.

"Then you must rest for a little longer. Where are you going anyway?"

"Um, I want to go for a walk." He started putting on his shoes. "I want some fresh air; for just a moment. Well then, I'm leaving nii-chan, good night."

"Yeah good night. Be careful Misaki…."

"Aaaaahh….," Misaki gulped the soft drink he'd bought. "Feels good..." He enjoyed the night wind on his skin. "It's a nice idea to go for a walk outside this time of night."

Tomorrow's Saturday. I don't need to go to the University. So let's enjoy this night. I can refresh my mind. Misaki thought to himself. He walked to the park and sit on the bench next to the flower garden.

The park was pretty quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the vague sound of a car and motorcycle driving along the distance road. Once in a while he could hear the sound of a single cricket from the tree behind the bench he sat on. Next to the flower garden, the small river gave him the calm sound of slow, running water. Many fireflies flew above the flower garden and in the dim light they looked so spectacular.

This night is perfect, Misaki thought. He leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes.

'Yes, yes, next I'll take my own apartment. I think I must search near the university. I can go to the library more often and study there. Nii-chan will allow me to move if I tell him that I have a problem with my studies since our home is pretty far from the university. And then….' Misaki lost in his own thought. He didn't aware there was a man approaching him.

"Hey, are you lost kid?" Misaki startled and opened his eyes. The man stood in front of him. He wore a black coat and black trousers. He looked like in his forty.

"Um, no, actually I was just taking a little walk," Misaki stood and bowed to the man. "I'm sorry. I must go. It's getting late." He felt a bad feeling about this man. But before Misaki could move, the man grabbed his wrist. "Oi! Let me go!"

"Tsk,tsk,tsk… it's not good for a little boy to walk alone in the middle of the night like this," the man smirked. "Let me accompany you."

"No, no! Let go of me! And I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY!" Misaki struggled to free himself but the man tightened his grip. He suddenly grabbed both of Misaki's hands and held them tightly.

Misaki shouted, "NO, HELP M-" Suddenly the man punched him on his cheekbone and then covered his mouth. "MMM…!"

"Heh... heh, stay calm boy." The man pinned Misaki against the nearby wall. "Mmm, you are so cute." He bought Misaki's hands above his head with one hand and the other hand still covered Misaki's mouth.

The man started licking Misaki's face, then he kissed Misaki's lips roughly. He ripped Misaki's shirt in an indecent way until the button flying everywhere. He groped his bare chest, making Misaki cried loudly. Misaki couldn't stifle the moans that escaped his mouth as the man pinched his nipple.

Misaki was shaking terribly. He shuddered as the man unzipped his pants. His knees went weak but the man grabbed him to make him standing.

Suddenly the man lost his hold on Misaki, making him slip to the ground. He heard a few yells and saw the man was being punched by another man. But he couldn't see it clearly since it was dark and his head felt dizzy. He passed out after that.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

"Damn Miyagi!" Hiroki stomped his feet as he walked home that night. He glanced at his wristwatch, "It's already 01.15 AM!" He sighed. His boss had made him finished all of their work ALONE! Yes, alone! That stupid damn Miyagi hadn't came to help him because he was busy flirting with the dean's stupid brat! Remembering of their weird relationship just made him feel sick. How can that bastard fuck the brat? Isn't it paedophilia or something? That's illegal!

Hiroki continued walking with all of his thoughts. Suddenly he heard a scream. He stopped, "What's that?"

Silence.

A second later he heard a moan. Hiroki looked back. 'I think it's from inside the park'. As the helpless moan continued, he decided to check it.

He walked to the park and followed the voice. When he saw a boy was pinned against the wall, he shouted automatically, "What the hell are you doing?" (He assumed that the boy was being raped)

Hiroki ran to them and grabbed the back of the man's collar. The man lost his grip on Misaki and the boy slid down the wall to the ground.

"None of your fucking business!" The man grabbed Hiroki's wrist that holding his collar and turned around. He punched Hiroki's stomach hard. Hiroki fell backwards and landed hard on his back.

"Ouch, SHIT!" Hiroki rolled his body to the left side as the man tried to stomp his stomach. He swept the man's right leg with his own. The man fell to the ground and Hiroki kicked his face quickly before he could stand.

The man groaned and stood up. He tried to punch Hiroki again but Hiroki avoided it then taking hold of the man's arm, turned his own body around, pulled the man over his shoulder, and slammed him to the ground. The man's head collided with a pot and he passed out.

"Huh, you are 100 years too old to defeat me!" Hiroki stood proudly and pointed the man with his forefinger, putting the other hand on his hips. 'Geez, it's been a long time since the last time I fought someone.'

A few seconds later he remembered the boy. He walked hurriedly towards the boy and kneeled beside him. "Oi kid, get up. Hey!" Shaking the boy he tried to wake the boy up but he still unconscious. "Ahh, damn! What should I do with this kid?" After a minute of thinking, he decided to bring him home. He putted his coat around the boy (after fixing his own clothes) and lifted him on his back and began walking home.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Please review okayyy….


	2. Chapter 2

Okay.. I know.. I know…. I'm sorry for the long update. (_ _) I couldn't help it. I just got my computer back two weeks ago.

and I'm sorry this time this chapter is unbetaed... T.T

**Disclaimer : Junjou Romantica is not my own**

Seriously, I had a hard time to make Hiroki and Misaki stay in character. It's difficult since they're both tsundere. *-*

Read and Enjoy..! :D

Okay… for anyone who still confused about this story…

Misaki is 18 years old. He entered M-University with his own ability. But of course he still have bad grade like in the high school (let's say he could enter there because of his luck). His parents were die when he was eight years old. The rest situation of him is same with the manga and anime. Like Takahiro have quitted his school for raising him, Akihiko who was in love with Takahiro (I changed it, not like in the first chapter. but I'll fix it soon) he blamed himself for his parents died, etc.

Hiroki is 28 years old. His only situation that different with the manga and anime is his meeting with Nowaki. As I had said, there is no Nowaki in this story. So, after his one night stand with Akihiko he never met Nowaki. He doesn't have lover since that time. And he works as assistant professor to Miyagi (Miyagi already has Shinobu, like in the manga and anime).

Woee.. I think this author's note is too long. But I hope this will help you to follow this plot… n.n

Okay, that's all.

**CHAPTER 2**

Misaki felt dizzy. His head hurt like hell and his entire body felt tired. He tried to open his eyes but they were too heavy. Suddenly his cheek was caressed by something cold, he flinched a little but then relaxed after he knew it was a wet towel and it supposed to clean his wound. He drifted to unconscious again.

A few hours later Misaki wake up again. This time he could open his eyes. 'Where am I ?' he thought. Suddenly he remembered the last night memory. He sat up hurriedly, making his head throbbing. He moaned in pain. The room was dark but he could tell that he was lying on the bed. He blinked a few times too adjust his eyes in the dark.

The door creaked open and someone turned on the light. "Finally you are awake," Hiroki walked towards the bed where Misaki laid and sat beside him. "Are you okay ?"

"Y-yeah," Misaki muttered, he didn't look at Hiroki since his head was pounding painfully. He was tilting his head down and shut his eyes. Suddenly a hand touched his forehead, making him jolted with the image of the man from last night. He slapped that away and looked up, "I'm so sorry, I was sur-" he fell silent as he registered the man in front of him. "KAMIJOU-SENSEI !" in a second he forgot all of the terrible memory from last night, changing with the image of Kamijou the Devil who always throwing book at him in class.

"Eh ?" Hiroki blinked. "You know me ?"

Misaki nodded. The image of Kamijou the Devil still played in his head. "Umm, I, err, I'm your student. I'm student of M-University," he said quietly.

Hiroki looked at the boy with deep frown. He had so many students at university and couldn't remember them one by one. Suddenly the image of sleeping student hit him. "TAKAHASHI !" he yelled too loud and stood up unconsciously.

Misaki bowed his head deeply. Of all people in this entire world, why should Kamijou-sensei who saved him ? He remembered again the terrible memories last night and began trembling. Hiroki aware at this and regretted for yelling at the boy before. He sat down again and stretched his hand to check him but Misaki slapped his hand away again.

"Huh, I suppose all the brat at school are so afraid at me, aren't they ?" Hiroki snorted, "But that's good."

"I'm so sorry sensei, I'm so sorry.. I just," Misaki eyes was full of tears now and he sobbed. "I c-can't forget about the man l-last night," he said almost whispered and began crying.

Hiroki stared at the shaking boy in front of him. He confused what to say. He was never deal with this kind of situation. So he decided to pat Misaki's head, "Em, stop crying brat." Misaki startled by this sudden gesture and looked up at him, big green eyes met with the brown one. "Uh em, anyway," Hiroki stood up and averted Misaki's gaze. "I'll make something to eat. It's almost breakfast time," he proceeded to leave the room but Misaki tugged his sleeve. "What ?"

"Ah," conscious by his own action, he blushed and let go of Hiroki's sleeve. "Em, sorry. It's nothing. I-I mean," Misaki was thinking what to say in a millisecond. "Thank you for saving me ?" he said in almost question tone, looking straight at Hiroki's eyes.

Hiroki's breath hitched at the sight of the teary-eyed boy. "N-no problem," he turned around so his back was facing Misaki. "I'll call you once the food has prepared." With that he left the room.

**MISAKI'S POV**

I wiped my tears. Aaahh.. That was so embarrassing ! How can I tugged his shirt like that ? I buried my face to the pillow. For a second I just didn't want him to leave me alone. Aaahh I couldn't believe he was the person who saved me…

By the way I'm at Kamijou-sensei's home now, ain't I ? I roamed my eyes to the room. This room wasn't big. Hmm, books everywhere. There was a bookshelf on the corner and some books scattered on the floor. A pair of work clothes was hanging in front of the cupboard. I supposed this's sensei's bedroom.

I decided to get up since my body seemed a little fine. I stood up carefully and noticed that someone had changed my clothes. I wore a too big jeans and a too long sleeved white shirt. I blushed again, must be sensei who changed my clothes. I walked towards the door. As I exited the bedroom, the smell of food hit me and I saw Kamijou-sensei was in the middle of cooking. Then out of my control, my damn stomach growled loudly. Crap ! I didn't eat much last night at home.

**Third person**

Hiroki noticed Misaki stood in front of his bedroom with growling stomach. "Are you okay ?" he asked nonchalantly as he set the food on the table. He sat down and motioned Misaki to sit there too.

"Y-yeah," Misaki still nervous talked with Hiroki. He was talking with the famous Kamijou the Devil after all. "Itadakimasu," they said in unison.

After a few minutes eating in silence, Misaki began to make a talk. "Ano, Kamijou-sensei. Em, thanks about last night. I don't know what would happen if you didn't save me."

"Hm ?" Hiroki looked at the teen a little. "Yeah, don't mind."

The conversation ended there. But a moment later Hiroki asked, "you don't want to call your home ? I guess your parents will be worry. I had been searched a phone number or something like that on your clothes but I couldn't find one. So I couldn't call your home."

"Crap !" Misaki stood up immediately, making his professor startled. "I-I'm sorry sensei, I just remember I should call my brother. He'll be worry like hell !"

"Oh," Hiroki stopped eating and stood up. He walked towards his bedroom and appeared a while later then handed Misaki his cell phone nonchalantly. "Here, I think you don't bring your cell phone."

"T-thank you," Misaki took the phone awkwardly. He silently amazed at his demon-professor's kindness.

A minute later…

"Nii-chan, I'm really alright. I just…. No, I'm really okay… yeah, yeah….. I'm at…" Misaki paused for a while. "at my sensei's home. I'll go home later… no, you don't need to pick me up….. no….. okay alright alright. Geez, don't pout like that. The address is umm.." as he knew what Misaki's brother would ask, Hiroki had written his address in a piece of paper and gave it to Misaki. Misaki mouthed thank you then told his brother the address.

"I'm so sorry sensei, thank you," Misaki bowed deeply. "I'm so sorry for making trouble."

"Yeah, you're welcome, err whatever. And stop saying sorry ! It's getting annoyed."

And, out of nowhere suddenly the front door was slammed open and revealing a man who was panting harshly. "MISAKI !" he ran towards Misaki and hugged him tightly. "Oh God thank you ! I think I lost you !" Takahiro hugged him tighter.

"Nii-chan… can't breathe…." Hell ! How can he be so fast arrived here ?

"Takahiro-kun ?" Hiroki said as he stared at the brothers love scene in front of him.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

**MISAKI'S POV**

"So ? you was meet Hiroki-kun last night and decided to go along with him because you didn't bring your money ?"

I nodded. It wasn't lie after all. I didn't bring my wallet and my last money only enough to buy the soft drink last night. Last night….. I shuddered. Last night I was almost being…. Raped ! I began trembling again.

"Misaki ?" I jolted. "What's wrong with you ? did you hear me ?"

"Ah, em sorry nii-chan," I couldn't help but remembered again what had happened to me last night. I held tight to my jeans till my knuckles turned white to prevent myself from crying. No ! I couldn't let nii-chan knew about last night ! he would be worry and I didn't want to be a burden to him.

"Here your tea," Kamijou-sensei entered the living room and set the tea in front of my brother. He then sat in the same couch with me.

"Thank you Hiroki-kun," Takahiro smiled. "Sorry for intruding your time anyway."

"No, it's alright. I don't have anything to do," Kamijou-sensei waved his hand. I just know that they were classmate at high school. What a small world.

"Anyway Misaki, what happen with your cheek ? it's bruised. Wait, was someone punched you ?"

"Em. This-"

"Actually, last night your brother almost be-" Kamijou-sensei interrupted my words. But I quickly continued his sentence.

"Last night I tripped, and my cheeks collided with the table, hahaha," I tried to laugh as Kamijou-sensei glared at me, not liking someone interrupted his sentence. But then I gave him the-please-don't-tell-him look with my teary eyes. He still glared, crossing his arm on his chest and grunting something.

"Eh, what's that Hiroki-kun ?" my brother asked confusedly. "Misaki, it's not polite to interrupt your professor sentence."

"S-sorry, ano… Kamijou-sensei just wanted to say that eee… last night I got tripped when we were studying, yeah that's right… he tutored me… hahaha…" I know Kamijou-sensei was glaring at me while think 'Idiot, that's obviously lie ! who'll believe that ! who's an idiot who would tutoring you in the middle of the night !'

"Is that so ?" Takahiro blinked. "Ah Hiroki-kun, thank you. You're so kind. Thanks for helping my brother's study. He needs someone to tutor him anyway," he smiled while shaking Kamijou-sensei's hands.

"Y-you're welcome" (Hiroki's thoughts: how could this guy believed it ! Oh I remember. He's a completely idi-… naive. No wonder Akihiko has been suffering for 10 years now.)

"Yeah, that is. Geez nii-chan, don't treat me like a kid. I'm eighteen now," yeah, my brother didn't need to know. I just needed to be quiet and everything would be back to normal. "Anyway, how about your marriage ? I-it's next week, isn't it ?"

Takahiro stopped shaking Kamijou-sensei's hands and looked at me with serious expression.

"What's that nii-chan ?"

"Em.. I suddenly remember. There's something I want to tell you Misaki," Takahiro paused. "Last night after you had left I got a phone call from my boss. As soon as I've married I'll move to Osaka."

For a few second I just stared at him dumbfounded. "Huh ? moving ?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Misaki. But I must leave you alone at Tokyo. Can you live by yourself ?"

No ! Don't leave me ! I ever thought about that before but I'm scared now. How if that man find me and attack me again ! But… "Of course it's okay nii-han. Actually I'm looking forward for it. I'm eighteen. I can take care of myself," I smiled and assured him. As hard as I didn't want him to leave, I didn't want to be a burden to him.

"Are you sure Misaki ?"

"Yeah. Of course I'm sure," I tried so hard preventing my tears that almost began to burst from my eyes. Fisting my palm, I forced to smile at him.

"He can live with me," I froze. I couldn't believe what my ears just heard. No, I'm sure that my ears just wrong.

"You'll let Misaki stay with you Hiroki-kun ?" Takahiro blinked. "won't it be interrupting you ? and how's the rent ?"

"Yeah, no problem. I don't need money. My salary as assistant professor is enough. I'll move to the new bigger apartment with two bedrooms next week. So it's no problem if Ta- I mean Misaki-kun wants to live there too. Beside you said that he need a tutor right ?" Kamijou-sensei said with flat face.

"You're so kind Hiroki-kun ! I don't know how to thank you !" Takahiro said in excitement. "Now I have no need to worry about Misaki if he live with someone I knew," again, he shaked Kamijou-sensei's hands.

I couldn't say anything. Living with Kamijou the Devil.. Living with Kamijou the Devil.. Living with Kamijou the Devil. Ah ! My brain couldn't processed that sentence ! Was the mean of that sentence I live together with him in one home ? But I wasn't sure. Duh, my grade at literature was poor so maybe I made a mistake interpreting that sentence. Maybe….

"So, it had been fixed. You'll live with Hiroki-kun from now on Misaki," Takahiro said cheerfully.

"…ya" I answered blankly. What I supposed to react anyway ?

**Third person**

"Okay, I must leave now or my boss will have my head. I'm late for two hours already," Takahiro said as he put on his coat and ready to leave. "Take care Misaki. Please go home as soon as your clothes dry. You can't walk home in Hiroki-kun's too big clothes. And once again thank you for taking care my brother Hiroki-kun."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

And with that, Takahiro left the apartment, leaving Misaki and Hiroki in awkward silence.

"Um," Misaki began. "Why-"

"Shut up ! I don't know what I did !" Hiroki said frustrating. "Just now your face was so upset. You were like going to cry. Aaahh I don't know ! I just blurted it out !" he stomped towards the living room, leaving Misaki in the doorway.

"…" Misaki fell silent in awe.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Too long sitting in front of computer made my eyes hurt. T.T But I'm glad I can finish this chapter. , I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. But it still unbetaed too. Please, If you can betaed them for me I'll be very glad. (_ _) please contact meee...

And don't forget to review okay…. :D Please tell me what should I improve with this story.

See ya…


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, there is chapter 3… still unbetaed *sigh*… sorry okay ….

**Disclaimer : Junjou Romantica is not my own**

And I always like your review guys..! 3

Read and Enjoy…! :D

**CHAPTER 3**

'I can't believe this day would arrive ! So, what is a regular student like me doing here?' Misaki stared at the apartment building in front of him. 'The guy in this house is about to become my house mate, but…' he paused his thought. 'Living with Kamijou the Devil… oh Kami-sama, what I had gotten myself into ? ' Misaki thought bitterly as he walked silently to Hiroki's new apartment. When he arrived, he just stood in front of the door, too afraid to knock.

Misaki still doubted about this whole thing. "How can I live with the person who always throw book at me ? Uh.. but I'm too afraid to live with myself. What if that man come to my home while I alone ?' Misaki shuddered. He sank on his own thought and unconsciously rested his forehead against the door.

Suddenly the door flung open, making his forehead collided with the door. He stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. "Ouch!"

"Takahashi?" Hiroki stared at the brunette who sat on the floor in front of his door.

"G-good afternoon sensei," Misaki stood up, greeting him.

"Good afternoon," Hiroki answered with flat face. "Come in. make yourself comfortable." Then they entered the house together.

'Wow what's with all of those books? I never look this much books except at the library,' Misaki thought as he entered the apartment. Many of them still packed in the boxes. There was so many boxes filled the room.

"Are you going to stand there forever?" Hiroki tapped Misaki's shoulder. "Your room is there," he pointed at the room beside the living room. You can put your stuff there."

"Thank you sensei."

Their new live had started. Misaki insisted to do the house chore since he was a freeloader. He didn't want to be a burden for Hiroki. And Hiroki tutored him every night because he had made promise to Takahiro to tutor his baby brother although he hated to tutor the brat who always sleeping in his class. He still had pride. He wasn't going to break the promise he had made because he would feel he was a loser. Fortunately Hiroki was excellent student at college before. So he had no problem with his skills of other subject although he was a literature (assistant) professor.

"That's false! That's why I'm asking you where did you come up with that kind of technique!" Hiroki scolded. "Are you an idiot!"

"S-sorry sensei, I'll try again!" Misaki felt like he wanted to cry.

"I've looked at your last exam. From those that I see rather than you being too careless or not knowing the formulas you just don't know what they're asking. How could you even entered M-University before?" Hiroki sighed.

This happened when they were in Misaki's tutored session. It's been a week since they lived together. That night Hiroki decided to start tutoring him since he had already managed all of his stuff in his new apartment. Although he didn't say it aloud, he admitted he could finish all of that stuff with Misaki's big help.

"No! That's false!"

THUD!

"Ouch!" A book hit his head. Misaki rubbed his forehead where the book landed. 'Nii-chan… Is my life going to like this from now on?"

After finishing his study session, Misaki went to his room. He climbed to his bed and laid there, pulling the blanket over his body.

"Aaah.. It's been only a week and I already felt exhausted. What I suppose to do to make him kinder towards me?" he continued his thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"_Hey, are you lost kid?"_

"_Tsk,tsk,tsk… it's not good for a little boy to walk alone in the middle of the night like this," the man smirked. "Let me accompany you."_

"_Heh... heh, stay calm boy." The man pinned Misaki against the nearby wall. "Mmm, you are so cute."_

"NO, HELP ME!" Misaki screamed. He sweated like hell. He kicked wildly on the bed. "NO! LET ME GO!"

"Oi Takahashi what's wrong? Oi!" Hiroki run towards Misaki's room and turn the light on. "Hoi, woke up!" He shaked Misaki's body. The boy was crying in his sleep. Hiroki couldn't help but felt worry a bit. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Misaki's eyes suddenly snapped open. They were not focus. He then cried desperately, tugging on Hiroki's shirt. "Please," Misaki sobbed. "Don't leave me," he shut his eyes and buried his face on Hiroki's lap, continuing to cry.

"!" Hiroki was going to burst in anger at first. How dare this brat clinging to him like that! He struggled to free himself from the boy. But Misaki only tightened his grip on Hiroki's hand and squeezed it hard, his body trembling. Seeing no chance to lose the boy's grip, Hiroki decided to let Misaki cuddled to him.

A few minutes later Hiroki was sitting on the bed with his legs stretched, his back against the headboard. Misaki was falling asleep with his head on Hiroki's lap. He was sleeping soundlessly but never let go off Hiroki's left hand, holding it tightly.

Hiroki stared down at the brunette. A trail of dry tears still visible on his cheeks. 'He must be dreamed about the raped,' Hiroki said to himself. But why the hell I must ended up like this! I'm not his fucking babysitter!' He observed Misaki's face. 'Childish and innocent face,' he brushed the bangs that sticking on Misaki's forehead then wipped the trails of dry tears. 'He is so cute…' Hiroki paused. "Cute…" Hiroki mumbled.

Cute?

"What The Hell!" Hiroki yelled and jolted his hand from Misaki's face. "What the hell am I thinking just now!"

"Uuunh," Misaki stirred in his sleep but didn't open his eyes. Hiroki automatically fell silent again and cursed his over reactions just now.

Hiroki glanced at the clock on the table, '03.05 AM, I should in this position for the next four hours!'

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

'Warm… So warm…' Misaki snuggled more to the something warm that made him feel so comfortable on his sleep. 'Mmmm, what time is it now?' he rubbed his sleepy eyes and opened them slowly. He stared up and his eyes met with the pair of chocolate-brown eyes above him, they stared back at him. His body froze. For a few seconds he didn't know how to breathe.

"If you're waking up already Takahashi, could you get off of me NOW? My back is hurt for sitting up too long!" Hiroki glared at Misaki and tried his best not to yell at the boy who had been slept on his lap for four hours now.

"…" Misaki remained silent for five minutes solid more. As his sense came back, he screamed in horror and stumbled backwards until he landed on the floor and his back pressed against the bookshelf, making the books fell down on him, "K-K-KAMIJOU-SENSEI! W-what-"

"Shut Up! It's not my fault. You were the one who clinging to me! You're lucky I didn't smack your damn head last night!" Hiroki composed himself so he wasn't blush in front of Misaki. "I'm tired now. Just make a breakfast already," he rose his body from the bed, walking towards the door, back facing Misaki in order to hide his blush that began to raise on his cheeks because the thought of adorable Misaki when he was sleeping. He exited the room and closed the door behind him.

At that moment Misaki only stared at Hiroki's back as the man exited the room. He still sat on the floor and tried to remember what had happened last night.

_He then cried desperately, tugging Hiroki's shirt. "Please," Misaki sobbed. "Don't leave me," he shut his eyes and buried his face on Hiroki's lap, continuing to cry._

_Misaki only tightened his grip on Hiroki's hand and squeezed it hard, his body trembling._

_Misaki was falling asleep with his head on Hiroki's lap. He was sleeping soundlessly but never let go off Hiroki's left hand, holding it tightly._

"$#$$$$%$%%$%$" Misaki screamed in frustration as he remembered the whole thing he did last night in front of the Devil. 'Nii-chan… I have a small urge to die right now…."

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, finally I can finish this chapter. Somehow I really like writing this story. and for Panda : No, I'm not dead. I still alive till now.. :D

Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews guys! *glomps you all* I'm really happy when I read them XDDD I even got two reviews in Spanish! (Hhe, I used Google translate to understand them). Please keep reviewing my story…. n.n

(I aware there'll be a lot grammar mistakes here.. Sorryyy… ,)

And for anyone who wants lemon for this story.. I'm so sorryyy... i can't make it. since they are non-canon pairing i think the canon pairing fans won't like it... n.n

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is not my own**

Read and Enjoy..! :D

**CHAPTER 4**

Misaki washed the dishes quietly after breakfast. Hiroki was already leaving to university. He had a class in the morning. And Misaki's class was started in an hour, so they didn't leave at the same time. In fact, although they had been living together for a while now, they never went to university together. They're rare seeing each other too. Occasionally they're meet only when breakfast and dinner. Hiroki was busy with his job as assistant professor and he was with his part time job.

After all of the chores had finished, he went to university. He spent almost of his class normally, until Kamijou-sensei's class. He couldn't help but blushed when Hiroki entered the class and glanced a little at him. Misaki hurriedly hid his face behind his book pretending to be reading. 'What's wrong with me? Why am I avoided him? And why my heart is thumping faster?'

"What's wrong Misaki?" Sumi who was sitting beside him (*) nudged Misaki's rib.

_**(**__*A/N: Okay, honestly I hate this Sumi guy but he's Misaki's friend. Although Misaki has many friends in university (there's no Akihiko who prevent him making friends), somehow this Sumi guy is Misaki's best friends like in the manga and anime.__**)**_

"Huh?" Misaki turned his head to face Sumi. "What?"

"You're blushing Misaki," Sumi smirked meanly. "Do you have a fever?"

Misaki's face went redder, "N-no, of course not. What do you mean senpai? Hahaha." He laughed nervously.

Maybe Misaki was laughing too loud because a second later a dictionary landed on his face and a eraser landed on Sumi's face. "Don't you dare to laugh while I am teaching Takahashi," Hiroki said coldly.

As the time passed by, Misaki realized that his professor had yawned for the umpteenth time since he began his lecture. Misaki felt bad. 'He must be tired after being my pillow last night,' Misaki buried his face to the table to hide his blush. 'Ugh, pillow…? What's that! I'm sure he's mad at me.'

After the class had ended, Misaki went to Hiroki's office. He had made bento for Hiroki as a thank for "taking care" of him last night. Well actually that's more fit to say the bento was for apologize. Whatever…

Misaki knocked the door, "excuse me?"

A few seconds later the door was opened. "May I help you cutie?" a man with black hair greeted him with smug. Misaki recognized him as literature professor here. What's his name? Miyagi or something?

Cutie? "Ah, ano. I want to meet Kamijou-sensei," Misaki answered with polite smile.

"Oh," Miyagi turned his head. "Hei Hiroki, you have a guest here," he moved aside to let Misaki in. "Come in boy."

"Don't call me Hiroki!" Hiroki barked from inside the room. Misaki couldn't see him since there was so many books towered in that room. No wonder this office was known as "Overgrown Forest" (*)

_(*)Read Junjou Egoist act.2_

"What?" Hiroki growled as Misaki walked towards his desk.

"Aww.. You're so cruel Kamijou," Miyagi teased. "Don't be like that to your student. They'll hate you more you know."

"Shut up! It's none of your business." Hiroki turned his attention to Misaki, "so, why are you here?"

"A-ano," Misaki pulled the bento from his bag and gave it to Hiroki. "T-this, I made lunch for you. I'm so sorry for troubling you before."

"…" Hiroki only stared at the brunette then at the bento then at the brunette again. "Um, you don't need to-"

"Never mind. I just want to," Misaki cut Hiroki's word. "Anyway, I have class to go, excuse me," Misaki bowed to Hiroki then left the office hurriedly.

Hiroki stared at the bento on his hands for a few seconds. "Aw Kamijou, I don't know you have such a nice student like that! Since when?" Miyagi teased.

"Shut up! Do your work," Hiroki barked. He pretended to grade paper to distract him from the blush that began to rise on his cheeks.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

"I'm home," Hiroki announced as he entered his apartment that night.

"Welcome back," Misaki answered from the kitchen. "I'm sorry sensei, the dinner isn't prepared yet. I just arrived home from my part time job. Please wait a bit longer."

Hiroki walked to the kitchen and saw Misaki was stirring the soup. Misaki still in his clothes he wore since the morning. 'He didn't even change his clothes. He must be tired.' "What are you cooking?"

"Eh?" Misaki was surprised. Hiroki usually didn't start a conversation with him. He turned to look at Hiroki who sat at the dinner table, starting to grade paper. "Salmon miso soup, rice mixed with salmon and buttered salmon sautee. It's all salmon today. Nii-chan sent us ten pieces of Aramaki salmon and I don't want to waste it. I'm sorry."

"Oh, need some help?" Hiroki stood up and walked towards Misaki.

"T-thank you but you don't have to sensei. It's almost done," Misaki said nervously as Hiroki stood behind him, trying to look at the soup he was stirring.

"Is that so? That's good," Hiroki then walked away from Misaki.

Misaki sighed in relief, "yeah please wait."

But then Hiroki walked to the sink, facing back Misaki who was in front of stove. He put the lunchbox Misaki gave him earlier and washed it. "Um, thanks for the lunch it's delicious."

He thanked him? Kamijou the Devil thanked him? "You're welcome, I'm happy you like it," Misaki felt his chest warmed up. "Ah, I can make it for you everyday if you want," he offered.

"That's good, I don't have to buy junk food every lunch time then, thanks," once again Hiroki thanked Misaki. He somehow felt happy too. "But don't expect it can bribe me to give you good mark."

"No, of course not sensei, I just wanted to help you since I'm freeloader here," Misaki stated. "I'll happy if I can help you," he smiled happily.

Those two stood in the kitchen, still back facing back. None of them dared to turn his body around to facing the other. Hiroki somehow didn't want to face Misaki because he felt happy by the boy's offer. He was smiling, and hell, he wouldn't allow that brat to see him smiling. And Misaki was busy hiding his blush. 'No, no, my face is warm because the soup, yeah the soup.' This is their first normal and longest conversation. Usually Hiroki only answered yes or no. 'Well, this is good,' Misaki thought. The next few minutes passed in silence. Only the sounds of stirring soup and the sink could be heard from that kitchen.

"Ack!" suddenly the soup Misaki was stirring blew up. The gravies spilled out of the pan to the stove, making the fire even big.

Hiroki turned around and saw Misaki's panic state, "idiot! What are you doing!" Misaki was trying to save their dinner by lifting the pan. But some of the hot gravies splashed to his hand, making him cringed and nearly dropped the pan he was holding. Hiroki hurriedly took the pan from Misaki and put it on the floor. The soup spilled to the floor. Hiroki clutched his palm. His hands were like in fire from holding the hot pan without using anything.

"S-sorry… I'm really sorry sensei! Are you okay?" Misaki ran to the refrigerator and hurriedly back with a pack of ice then placed it on Hiroki's hand. "Is it still hot?"

"Uuuh.. It's okay you idiot," Hiroki shoved his hands from Misaki's and held the icepack with his own hands.

"I'm so sorry sensei!" Misaki stared at Hiroki. He was in the verge of tears.

"I said I'm okay! Just don't do it again or you'll burn my kitchen," seeing Misaki like that, Hiroki didn't have heart to yell at him. And he was too tired to get angry after a long day at university.

Suddenly Misaki remembered something, "Aaahh, the dinner!" Misaki hurriedly began to cleaning the splattered soup on the floor. "I'll make the new one, sorry sensei. Please wait in half an hour or so." Then out of their control, Misaki's and Hiroki's stomach growled loudly at the same time. They stopped what they were doing and stared at each other in silence. A second later they blushed madly, 'That's so embarrassing!' they thought at the same time.

"You don't have to make dinner again," Hiroki sighed.

"Eh, but-"

"Let's eat out tonight," Hiroki walked to the hallway and took his coat. "Don't worry about the mess. I'll call the cleaning service later."

"Ah, eh, okay," Misaki followed Hiroki to the hallway and put on his own coat."

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Misaki and Hiroki walked side by side awkwardly. "Um, I'm so sorry sensei. Really I-"

"Quit apologizing. Geez, why do you always say sorry?" Hiroki growled, "I told you before. It's so irritating."

'Aaah… I made him mad again,' Misaki thought quietly. 'We just made a good conversation before and now he's mad at me again.'

They ate at family restaurant that night. They spent the dinner in silence. Misaki didn't dare to make a conversation. He was afraid he would make Hiroki madder at him.

As they continued eating in silence, Misaki felt the weird aura was surrounding them. He glanced to his right and left and found that the restaurant was full with a dozen couples. Looks like they were on dating or something like that. And Misaki got more uncomfortable as he aware that he and Hiroki were the only couple of guys there. 'I wonder when I can get a girlfriend? I always went out with nii-chan, my guy friends, and now…' he glanced at the man in front of him. 'With Kamijou-sensei. When I can go out with a nice-cute girl?' Misaki thought as he chewed his food.

"Kamijou-kun?" suddenly Misaki's thought was cut as a man with blond hair appeared beside their table. Hiroki turned his head to face the man. He nearly choked his food as he recognized him, "Shi-Shinoda-san?"

"Long time no see eh?" he stretched his hand to shake Hiroki's. "How are you?" he smiled.

"Fine," Hiroki replied shortly and continued his eating, not replied Shinoda's hand. 'Shit! Why did I have to meet him here?'

"How cold Kamijou-kun. We hadn't met for six years now, but you still rude as usual." Shinoda smirked, "So, how about that "Akihiko-kun"?"

Hiroki stopped chewing his food and glared at Shinoda, "Shut up! It's none of your business!"

"Well well," Shinoda turned to Misaki who only stared at Hiroki and Hiroki's "friend" since Shinoda came. "Good night boy," he smiled at Misaki and sat on the chair beside him.

"Good night," Misaki replied, Hiroki glared at him.

"Stop it Shinoda-san. I'd like you to disappear now if you could," Hiroki said as he sipped his drink.

"Hm, why do you such in a hurry? I just want to greet this cutie. So, he's your new boytoy? I don't know you like younger boy Kamijou-kun. As long as I know you always go out with older man or man who has the same age with you. You changed a little," he smirked.

'Going out with MAN?' Misaki screamed in his head.

"Enough! Takahashi, we leave," Hiroki stood and pulled Misaki's hand then walked out of the restaurant after put the bill on the table. Shinoda still followed them from behind.

"Takahashi-kun," Misaki looked at Shinoda. "Be a good boytoy and satisfy him. I know sometimes he can be very rude," Shinoda said with playful smirk. "But he's great on bed."

Hiroki continued dragging Misaki to their apartment. Shinoda was no longer following them. Misaki couldn't say anything. His mind was full with everything Shinoda had said, 'Boytoy, boytoy, boytoy… Aaahhh, does that mean Kamijou-sensei was GAY? Aaahh I live with GAY! What should I do?'

"Ignore everything he had said," finally Hiroki said something since he had dragged Misaki from the restaurant.

"…" Misaki glanced at Hiroki. "Um, sensei. May I ask you something?"

"I know. Yes, I'm gay." Hiroki answered without being asked.

'Waahh.. He knew what I'd ask him already!' Misaki thought in disbelieve.

"Because your expression said it all," as he could read Misaki's mind Hiroki answered Misaki's disbelieve.

"Errr," Misaki confused what to say anymore.

"Don't worry," Hiroki sighed. He opened the door and entered the apartment. "Although I'm gay I have no interest with you," Hiroki said with his back facing Misaki who stood in the hallway.

"…" Misaki still stood there. He felt relief, 'so, he will never make me object for his gayness? Thanks god.' He then closed the door and walked towards his bedroom. Deep down in his heart he knew that he secretly felt… Dissapointed?

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Hei hei… I always love your reviews guys! They make me more excited to write the next chapter :D… Sooo…. Don't forget to review kay..?

Anyway I know there're lot grammar mistakes here. Yesterday I read something on the facebook. He/she said that people who had bad grammar should stop posting story here. I didn't know if some people felt that way. But I really want to post here, so please forgive me..

Gomen ne..

(_ _)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi… I'm back… Hhahaha XDDDDD

Actually i wanted to post this chapter at weekend but yeah... here it is

I love all the readers and reviewers ! ! I got awesome reviews and many of them encourage me to continue writing. Thanks you so much guys. I love You ! ! Aaand… review again please…?

Thankz a lot for **FreshPrinceLover **for the beta!

**Disclaimer : Junjou Romantica is not My Own**

Read and Enjoy…! :D

Finally Misaki could feel the benefit of living with Hiroki. By Hiroki being his tutor, now he could improve his mark in almost his whole subject. Sure, Hiroki's method of teaching was very strict, but it making Misaki took his lesson more serious (if he didn't, more books would land on his face). His brother was very happy by that. And of course he himself was very happy too. And what makes him happier was now he learned the trick to avoid Hiroki's attack a little so he wouldn't too in pain by those damn books Hiroki always threw. Now he could match Hiroki's speed so when he was thrown by something. He would avoid it a little so the thing Hiroki threw didn't land straight in his face, only brush against his temple a little. He used this trick at class too. Sometimes Hiroki got pissed and threw more books at him, making Misaki more excited avoiding them.

"Ha-ah," Misaki sighed as he cleaned the apartment. He had been cleaning for two hours. "Why in the hell does Kamijou-sensei have so many books?" Misaki grunted to himself. "And many of them are scattered on the floor like this." He lifted three thick books and wiped the floor beneath them. Then he moved to clean the table. There were so many papers about literature on it. Misaki observed one of them. 'Lately Kamijou-sensei was very busy with his work. He often stayed late at University but he still managed to tutor me,' Misaki sighed. 'He's a nice person. Except for his temper of course. Anyway,' Misaki turned his gaze around. "Where is he?" Misaki haven't seen him since he arrived home from his part time job. Usually every Thursday Hiroki would arrive home before him since on that day Hiroki didn't have many classes. Misaki glanced at the clock on the wall, 05.03pm. "Does he have to stay late at the university?"

"Finished!" Misaki sang as he finished cleaning the whole apartment. "What should I do now? Dinner? It's too early." He talked to himself as he walked towards the storeroom to put the broom away, along with everything else he had used to clean the house. When he walked in front of Hiroki's bedroom, the door was slightly open. He hesitantly poked his head inside. 'Hmm, maybe I should clean sensei's room too.' He thought. "Excuse me." Misaki let himself in the bedroom. This room was not much different with his room in his old apartment: books everywhere. "I don't think I've ever been in his room before." Misaki mumbled as he began to clean the room. He smoothed the unmade bed, gathered the discarded clothes on the floor and wiped Hiroki's study table and chair, etc. When Misaki was wiping the closet, suddenly the door of the bedroom was opened. Misaki reflectively opened the closet and sneaking inside hurriedly. He was startled and thought to himself 'why am I hiding?' He was about to exit the closet but it was too late. Hiroki entered the room.

-0-0-0-

Today was a rough day for Hiroki. His student didn't pay much attention to his lecture. Those damn brats keep chatting and texting in the middle of the lesson, making him throw so many books at them till he was out of things to throw. In the other class, half of the student failed their exam, and as if that wasn't enough, when he came back to his office, he caught Miyagi kissing that brat of his so passionately Hiroki thought they were going to make love right there in the office! He slammed the door close and ran back home, not wanting to continue watching his boss's making out session. Fortunately every Thursday he didn't have many classes to teach so he ran straight back home. And when he finally was home he suddenly remembered that he forget to bring the papers he suppose to grade. "Shit shit shit!" Hiroki cursed loudly. He tossed his shoes in the hallway and hung his coat then entered his bedroom. He put his brief on the table, loosened his tie and clothes. 'Where is Takahashi? Oh yeah, he has part time job at Thursday. He should be home in an hour or so I think. Might as well take a bath to clear my head.' Only in his boxers, he stepped to the bathroom and filled the tub. "Aaaah… so good…" Hiroki sighed as he entered the tub. He stretched his leg and leaned his back on the other edge of the tub. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Damn!" Hiroki opened his eyes as something hit his head. It was a shampoo bottle. He was lucky the bottle was nearly empty so his head wasn't that hurt. He rubbed his head. "What time is it? Geez, I went to sleep in the bathtub. I'm too tired." Hiroki raised his body from the water and dried himself. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out from the bathroom. "Huh, I had slept for three hours? That long?" He said as he looked at the clock. 'Where is Takahashi? He should be home two hours ago. Not that I care.' He then entered his bedroom.

-0-0-0-

Misaki's breath was hitched in his throat as he saw Hiroki -through the crack of the closet's door- enter the room. He was naked except for the towel around his waist, fresh from the bath. 'Shit! I didn't realise he was in the bathroom for all this time!' Fortunately, Hiroki wasn'taware that something was different in his room. Despite the neat bed, no clothes on the floor, and everything that Misaki had cleaned earlier.

No matter how hard he tried, Misaki couldn't tear his gaze from Hiroki's body. Hiroki's flushed face from the steam of the bath, his bare chest that slightly shined from the water, his well built body… unconsciously Misaki's mouth agaped and watery.

Hiroki walked around the bed and took his clean underwear from the drawer and tossed it on the bed. He then took a shirt and jeans from the cupboard. When he was about to toss them on the bed too when suddenly the towel around his waist slipped down.

Misaki could feel all of his blood raised to his face. From his position in the closet, he could see the front of Hiroki's body when the towel slipped. One thing he could think of as he stared at Hiroki's full naked body in that moment was: gorgeous! He unconsciously licked his lips.

Hiroki bent down to pick his towel. As he bent down, a few drops of water poured to the floor from his body. So, instead of wrapping the towel on his waist again he just used the towel to dry his naked body again.

Misaki's eyes never left Hiroki's body. He continued to observe the naked man in front of him. His face, his neck, his leg, his ass… 'What the HELL! What am I doing? Staring at him like that! He is a MAN!' Misaki screamed in his head, burying his face on his palm. He could feel his heated face on his palm. His sudden movement causing him to nudge the box beside him, making some noise. The color on his face suddenly was drained.

Hiroki heard a loud THUD from the closet, he stared at it in suspicious. He wrapped his towel again and then walked towards the closet.

Misaki's eyes widened. He stared at Hiroki who walked nearer and nearer. He felt his heart was going to burst.

Misaki's rushing thought in a second:

He finds me - He thinks I'm a pervert - He kicks me out from here - He tells my brother - He tells the university - He hates me for stalking him - …..?

'NOOO…. KAMIJOU THE DEVIL WILL KILL MEEE…!'

Misaki shut his eyes as Hiroki's hand reached the closet. He could see his dark fate in his mind. Suddenly the phone rang loudly. Hiroki sighed and turned his body around. He hurriedly put on his clothes then walked out from the room to take the phone in the living room, "Yes, yes coming. Geez, where is that Takahashi brat?"

Misaki, who nearly fainted in the closet, found his soul again and stepped out from there as soon as Hiroki exited the room. He fell down after opening the closet's door, his face hit the floor first. But he didn't care. He ran out as soon and as quite as possible.

"Takahashi?" fortunately for Misaki, Hiroki was finished with the phone just as he was about three feet from Hiroki's bedroom and called him. "Where were you? Didn't you hear the phone rang just now?" Hiroki said. "Huh? Why is your nose bleeding?" he stretched his hand to touch Misaki's nose but Misaki avoided it.

"Oh? Hahaha I'm sorry sensei. I was in my room and I fell down from the bed. My face hit the floor hahaha." Misaki laughed nervously. "I-I'll make the dinner now!" with that, he stormed to the kitchen leaving his confused sensei stood there. 'I need to CLEAR MY HEAD OF THESE THOUGHTS!'

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

Hm., this chapter is shorter than the others chapter before but I can't help it.. I sat in front of computer for so long and this is the result…. And my back is hurt too…

and for the Lemon…. Maybe in the next chapter? I'll try… (only lime actually)

Hiroki: You can't write lemon because you have no talent. Don't make an excuse.

Me: Shut up! It's none of your business!

Hiroki: Just admit it brat! Annoying writer.

Me: I said shut up!

Hiroki: then just proved you can write it.

Me: What! So you want me to make lemon between you and Misaki! Pervert!

Hiroki: *Blush* N-No! Of course not! *throwing book* I love my Nowaki only!

Nowaki: *coming* Oh Hiro-san… I Love You too… *glomps Hiroki*

Hiroki: Get off of meee!

Me: ….

Okay I know that sucks! I just want to write it…

Don't forget to review….. I Love you All…

XDDDDD


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai, I'm back! XDDD I never tired to say Thanks to **FreshPrinceLover **who beta'd my horrible English!**

**I really must update the next chapter fastly because from the middle of August I'll be on hiatus! T-T but I promise I'll try my best to finish this story before I go on hiatus (But I'm really sorry because I can't finish **The Little Usagi** and **Who Are You**) I'll be off about 3 months or so because I'm going to start my college. Well, new students are so busy in their new year. I don't know what people others country called it, it's so called orientation period? (Bahasa Indonesianya sih OSPEK!) Whatever. And I don't have my computer with me! Aaah… I hope my dad will buy me a laptop…**

**And thanks too to all readers and reviewers! I love you all. **

**For Panda: Hei, I'm sorry I just respond your review now. But I'm glad i could give you birthday present… :)**

**For JFanatasist: Thanks for reviewing five times at once! I didn't think you'd do it. :D**

**And for the readers who confused about timeline in the last chapter, well it's like Hiroki arrived home at 2pm then he took a bath and slept there for three hours till 5pm. Misaki arrived home an hour later at 3pm and cleaned the apartment till 5pm. (About the shoes, briefcases or the other, honestly I wasn't thinking about that… DX)**

**For Miyuku-tan: Aww, I almost forget about him. But I've plan for him.**

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is Not My Own.**

**Read and Enjoy…! :D**

**CHAPTER 6**

"That's WRONG!" An eraser landed on Misaki's forehead. "For the _umpteenth_ time Takahashi, the author is implying that this character was in in deep depression!"

"I'm soooryy. But I think she just want to prove to her enemies that she was strong enough to defeat them!" The boy said desperately. 'Why is literature so difficult to understand!'

After the closet incident in Hiroki's bedroom a week before, Misaki slowly could regain his composure. The first few days from that incident were hell for him though. He remembered how he would blush everytime he saw Hiroki. He couldn't control his heart beat everytime he was close with that man. And what made him more irritated is…

**FLASHBACK**

"What is it Misaki?" Sumi asked as he heard Misaki sigh for the seventh time since he entered the class.

"Huh? Nothing." Misaki tried to hide his blush.

"Hmm? Is that so?" Sumi smirked. "You're blushing like some love-sick girl who's just met her true love." He joked.

"W-what! L-l-love!" Misaki turned even red and stood up. "What do you me-" before he could finish his sentence, a voice of an authority woman cut him.

"I'll appreciate if you don't disturb my lesson Mr. Takahashi." A middle aged woman in front of the class said icily to the brunette who was standing up and yelling at his friend. The said brunette sat down hurriedly and buried his face behind an open book in shame. Fortunately that teacher was not Kamijou the Devil because he was sure he'd be dead by now if it was.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

His last class ended, Misaki gathered all of his books from the table.

"Misaki, I'm gonna go and hang out with our friends. Do you want to come with us?" Sumi asked as he was gathering his books too.

"I'm sorry senpai, I have part time job in an hour. I can't."

"Then, I'm leaving. See you tomorrow," Sumi exited the class while waving to Misaki.

"Yeah, see you too." After gathering all of his belongings, the class was already empty. He walked to the door, but stopped as he spotted something on the floor under the table beside him. "A magazine? Whose is it?" By the pink colored cover, Misaki was sure it was a girl's. His part time job started in an hour. So he decided to read it there a bit to kill the time.

He flipped through the pages of the pink magazine. He was rather irritated by those pink colors though; it was far too girly for him to read. But Misaki dismissed that thought. No one looked at him and he needed something to pass the time. So he sat up and began reading. And something in the magazine caught his attention.

Are you confused about what you feel? Are you feeling this way?

. You feel hot whenever you're close to one particular person.

. Your heart skips a beat whenever you think about that person.

. You can't stop thinking about that person.

. Etcetera…

. Etcetera….

. Etcetera….

If you feel that way that's mean you're already FALLING IN LOVE with that person! Congratulations! Hurry up! Confess to him before someone takes him from you!

Misaki stared dumfounded at the magazine he just read.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He stood as far as possible from the magazine like it was some kind of disease. "NO… NO…NO….! There's no way in hell I'm falling inlove with a... MAN! NOOOOO." With that, Misaki ran out from the room, leaving the pink magazine there.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Misaki banged his head on the table as he remembered the magazine again. 'SHIT! What the hell? No, I'm sure it's not true, yeah not true. I just feel that way because I've already see him naked, yeah naked… naked…' He banged his head again as the image of naked Hiroki appeared n his head.

"What are you dong Takahashi! Don't bang your dumb head or you'll become more stupid than you already are!" Hiroki stared confused at the boy.

"Um, sorry sensei. Let's continue the lesson," Misaki tried to calm his heart. He seemed to calm after a few minutes and focusing back to his lesson.

"Whatever. Just pick one of the novels from my bookshelf. I'll teach you how to interpret the implicit meaning from other author." With that, Misaki went to the bookshelf and searched for a novel. He felt better now.

"Hm, Usami Akihiko?" Misaki pick one novel from bookshelf. "Sensei, is it fine if I pick Days With A Bear by Usami Akihiko?"

"… Fine." Hiroki couldn't help but feel a little hurt whenever he heard that name. Sure, that "accident" had happened six years ago and they're still good friends but it still hurt.

Misaki walked back to the table where he sat with Hiroki as he flipped the novel he was holding and saw the author's profile. "Oh this guy is a novelist?" He said as he recognized the photo of the author.

"You… know him?" Hiroki asked, turning his face from the paper he was grading to look at Misaki.

"Yeah, I met him once." Misaki answered. "Well, I think he's a little weird. He was clinging all over nii-chan at that time." He shuddered as he remembered the night when they met. He nearly kissed nii-chan!

"…" Again, Hiroki couldn't help a pang of jealous in his heart.

"Anyway..." Misaki turned his gaze to the bookshelf again. "You like this author a lot, don't you?"

Hiroki startled at that question. "Eh?"

"You have three volume of every book. And you always place them in safe place too, well I mean I never found them scattered on the floor like the other books." Misaki flipped through the novel again to read the author's profile. "Have you ever met him sensei?" Suddenly Misaki felt the change of the air around them. Somehow the air around Hiroki seemed heavier.

"Yes. He's… my childhood friend." Hiroki answered with his bangs covering his eyes. 'The one I love…No, the one I _loved_ very much.'

"I-is that so…" Misaki muttered. The gloomy aura coming from Hiroki told him not to ask the man further. They dropped the topic and continued the tutoring session until midnight.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

The next day….

It's already past midnight and Hiroki hasn't home yet. Misaki began to worry. Usually Hiroki would call him if he came home that late. He tried to call his cellphone but Hiroki didn't answer.

"Why am I so worried? He's a grown man. He can take care of himself. Maybe he just hangs out with his friends or something." Misaki reasoned. "No need to worry." He continued to pace around in the living room.

Suddenly the front door was banged violently, making Misaki jumped out of his skin. "Who's there?" he heard a few murmurs outside the door. He proceeded to the hallway and spied a little, hiding behind the wall. It seemed that someone was trying to unlock the door. "I-is it Kamijou-sensei?" Misaki thought in fear. "It's a burglar, isn't it?"

A few seconds later the key was unlocked and the door was opened. Two men entered the hallway.

"Shit, Kamijou!" Miyagi snapped. "I already told you not to drink too much. Look at you, you can barely walk straight!"

"What do you mean professooor," Hiroki whined "you're the one who invited me to drink." He continued to walk, with Miyagi supporting him.

"But you refused to stop drinking no matter how hard I asked you. I'm happy to tease you while you're drunk but not like this!" Miyagi said, annoyed at the drunken brunette.

"Aww… but I already told you there's no need to accompany me to go home. I can go home aloooooone." Hiroki said giggling. "Beside you didn't bring your car. Too much trouble to send me home. Our houses are in opposite direction from the bar aswell…"

"Because you would end up sleeping in some alleyway till morning if I didn't send you home." Miyagi sighed. "Shinobu-chin will be mad again if he knows I'm with you now."

"Hmm… The brat of yours? Are you pedophile or something, professor? Screwing the dean's brat like that." Hiroki said with dazed eyes. "And a boy too! Homo."

"Shut up. I'm not homo!"

"Aaah… but I think that brat is boy." Hiroki grinned.

"H-he is an exception. Shinobu-chin is special. I don't like men beside him!"

"Hmm… a teenager boy… I think it's not that bad," Hiroki mumbled to himself. "I have one, and he's cute too."

Miyagi vaguely heard Hiroki. "Eh, what's that? Who's cute?"

"Whatever," Hiroki muttered. "Just walk faster. I'm starting to have headache now."

"Hhh, okay. That's your apartment, isn't it?" Miyagi dragged him towards his apartment. "Where's your key?" Miyagi asked as they reached there.

"Hmm… I think I put it in my pocket," Hiroki loosened his hand from Miyagi and began searching his key in his pocket. He tripped and fell against the door. His head hit against it. "OUCH!" He rubbed his head. "Damn door!"

"Idiot." Miyagi sighed. After finding the key, he opened the door and dragged Hiroki inside.

"Kamijou-sensei?" A brunette appeared from behind the wall and stared at them.

"Ah?" Miyagi and Misaki stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Misaki, I'm hoooooome…" Hiroki sang happily with wide grin, making Misaki flinch.

"Aren't you… Kamijou's student?" Miyagi stared at Misaki with blank face.

"Err, yes." Misaki answered with equally blank face. Thinking back, Misaki realized that no one knew that he and Hiroki wereroommates except his brother and sister in law.

They stood in there awkwardly except for Hiroki who began to slump on the floor and drifted off to sleep.

"Sensei, don't asleep here." Misaki pulled Hiroki from the floor hurriedly.

Miyagi who just recovered from his surprised state helped Misaki to lift Hiroki and positioning him so Hiroki's arm now was wrapping around Misaki's shoulder. He then looked at the two brunettes and smiled knowingly. "Hmm I see… I know now." He smirked. "I didn't know you lived with someone, Kamijou."

Hiroki just glanced at Miyagi a bit with dazed eyes and murmuring something inaudible.

"Well then Misaki-kun –that's your name right?-, take care of him. I must go home." Miyagi waved his hand. He then exited and closed the door.

Misaki stared at the closed door. "What's with that smile?" His thought was interrupted as Hiroki groaned and his weight was more on Misaki. "Uugh, at least he should help me bringing Kamijou-sensei to his bedroom! He's heavy!" Misaki grunted. He proceeded to drag Hiroki to his room after he pulled the man's shoes off.

After a few minutes of struggling to bring Hiroki to his bedroom –included dragging him on the floor- finally Misaki could place his drunken sensei on the bed.

"Uugh, the alcohol smell so strong._ How much did he drink_?" He glared at the sleeping man. "Obviously a hell of a lot! There's no way in hell he would be all smiling and giggling like that if he hadn't." Misaki sighed.

"Mmm drink… water…" Hiroki mumbled. He tried to sit up but as soon as he was in sitting position, he clutched his head in pain. "Shit!"

"What's wrong sensei?" Misaki helped Hiroki to sit up.

"Crap! Just bring me some water!" Hiroki half yelled.

Misaki left the room hurriedly to bring some water. He could hear Hiroki mumbled "Stupid hangover" before he exited the room.

A moment later Misaki was back with a glass of water. But he found Hiroki crawled on the floor beside the bed. "You're such a messy drunk sensei." Misaki placed the glass on the table and then helped Hiroki back to the bed. But he didn't think Hiroki would tackle him. They fell on the bed with Hiroki on top of him. "Ouch!" Misaki cringed as his head hit the headboard. "Sensei, what-?" Misaki stopped as a pair of brown eyes stared at him intently. His breath hitched in his throat. He just realized Hiroki has very beautiful eyes. Misaki didn't know how long they stayed like that. Hiroki's arms on the bed, either side of his head, legs on the side of his hips, straddling him. He felt those brown eyes got nearer and nearer. Misaki was lost in those eyes, and he didn't realize until warm lips pressed against his.

Misaki's eyes widened. Hiroki was KISSING him! As he was conscious of what was happening, he tried to push Hiroki immediately but the man didn't break the kiss. He took Misaki's wrists in one hand and pinned them on the bed over his head. Misaki screamed in his head and his face got red instantly. He struggled beneath Hiroki. He could smell the strong alcohol on Hiroki. But as the time went by, Misaki soon felt dizzy. All of his coherent thoughts fled away fro his head. He opened his own mouth and deepened the kiss. Hiroki slipped his tongue in eagerly.

Misaki had already stopped his struggling. Hiroki used his free hand to lift Misaki's T-shirt. He roamed his palm on the smooth skin beneath it. Misaki started to make a noise in his throat. Hiroki broke the kiss to give the boy some air and pulled the shirt off completely, freeing his grab on Misaki's wrist. Misaki couldn't suppress his moan when cold air hit his bare skin. And he moaned even louder as Hiroki started to kiss his neck, licking and sucking once awhile. He automatically wrapped his hands on Hiroki's hair and shoulder. The boy was too distracted by the kisses to notice Hiroki undoing his jeans. As Misaki regained his mind, he realized that he was only in his boxers. He felt like he was going to faint right then and there because of the embarrassment.

"S-sensei… Please stop here… Aahh" Misaki whined. "You're d-drunk." He tried to push Hiroki halfheartedly. But he only tightened his grip on the man's shoulder as Hiroki gave him a soft bite on his bud, "Aaaahn…"

Hiroki felt really hot, so he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He then tossed it somewhere in the room and sat up between Misaki's legs, staring down at the boy with dizzy eyes. For a few moments, their raging breaths was the only thing that could be heard in the quiet room.

Seeing Hiroki's shirtless state on top of him, Misaki couldn't help but think of the images of a naked Hiroki from a few days before. He felt his head was going to explode. He hurriedly covered his face with his palm to hide his flaming red face, but as soon as he doing that, he felt Hiroki's hand on his then removing them from his face. Hiroki's left hand was caressing his face now. Misaki didn't know. He felt this was so wrong but he couldn't stop all of the feelings inside of him. As he began to-

"…ko…"

Misaki looked up. Just now Hiroki was mumbling something but he couldn't catch it. He tried to focus to what Hiroki was saying. Before he could even hear a single word, the man suddenly leaned down to kiss him roughly. Misaki groaned in surprise. His body twitched. Hiroki's hands was everywhere on his body making him lost in pleasure. Hiroki's weight slowly crushing on him. Their chest pressed together. And all of sudden, all of Hiroki's movement was stopped.

"Huh?" Misaki blinked. "S-sensei?"

No answer.

Misaki blinked again. Then he heard an unmistakable sound.

"Zzzz… Zzzz…"

Misaki didn't move.

1 minute…

2 minutes…

5 minutes…

Misaki blushed from head to toe. "Get Off Of Me!"Hhe yelled. But of course Hiroki was already in dreamland and didn't hear Misaki.

Misaki struggled as hard as he could beneath Hiroki. 'So embarrassing… So embarrassing… So embarrassing… So embarrassing…!' he repeated that in his head. 'What did I do? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'

Hiroki's body slide to his side. Misaki sat up hurriedly and was going to get out of there but much to his surprise the man caught his waist and encircled him, forcing Misaki's back to press on Hiroki's chest, they laid on the bed again. Misaki got more flustered. The man didn't let him go at all, instead he tightened his hug and nuzzled his face on Misaki's hair. Frustrated and tired, Misaki decided to give up. He tried to calm his raging breath. And surprisingly, he got comfortable in that position. He could feel Hiroki's warm chest on his back and the man's breathe on his head. Again, he didn't know what he was doing. He just felt so comfortable.

'What's this? Why am I so comfortable and warm? Am I begining to fall in lo…..?" Misaki drifted off to sleep.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

"Uuuunhh…." Misaki stretched his limb. 'Why does my body feels so tired?' He opened his eyes. "Not my room…" he mumbled then sat up. And arm sliding down from his stomach. He looked down at the arm, then at the owner of that arm.

"…" Misaki rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"…" he glanced around the room.

"…" he scratched the back of his head.

"…" he looked again at the man beside him.

"…" he fell silent.

"#%$%$%!" finally the memory of the night before appeared in his head.

Misaki moved in lightning speed, resulting him to fall from the bed head first. Hiroki only stirred on his sleep.

Misaki was much more awake now and he felt really really aware about their state now. He was only in his boxer. Hiroki was shirtless. Misaki's skin was burning now. He still could feel the sensation of Hiroki's skin on his own.

Misaki's whole body turned red. He laid his body on the floor then rolling back and forth around the room. After satisfied rolling on the ground, he banged his head on the table beside the bed for many times to release frustration. Thankfully, Hiroki still fast asleep.

"Mmmh…"

Misaki stopped banging his head and turned to look at Hiroki. Hiroki was stirring but didn't awake.

Silence.

"…ko…" Hiroki mumbled again.

"A-Akihiko…"

Misaki's heart stopped. He looked at the sleeping man with wide eyes. Many emotions swirled in his heart. But he definitely felt a hard stab in his chest. Suddenly his sight went blur and he felt something warm rolling down his cheeks.

Tears.

He hurriedly collected his clothes then stormed out from the room.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

**(Read this, there's important or so I think information in this note)**

**Hhehehe… I cut the lemon in the middle. This story is T-rated after all. Sooo… I'll keep it. I didn't detailed the lemon too because I want to keep the rate ;)**

**Hiroki: Che! That reason again.**

**Me: What the hell is your problem!**

**Hiroki: Nothing. I just feel you are always finding a reason to avoid lemon.**

**Me: I-I'm not. *thinking…* Well maybe yes. But so what!**

**Hiroki: See? *smirks* I was right. **

**Me: Shut Up! Anyway it's not that I was avoiding it. Moreover, I'll write the lemon between you and Misaki properly in different title.**

**Oh yeah *turns to readers* Hei, I know many readers wants lemon in this story (aren't you kind of pervert? Well we're all pervert since we're reading Junjou Romantica XD) So, I'll make the bonus story about them that included lemon. The title is **Devil is Mine**. It's like the continuing chapter of this story. I'll post it as soon as this story is ended. I hope it'll be good.**

**Akihiko&Nowaki: *glares at author* What do you do with my UKE!**

**Me: Uwaaaaahhh! *runs* Okay readers, don't forget to revieeeeew… :D**

**Anyway lately I have been reading LxLight fics… Aww… Aren't they cuuute? I love L!Seme and Light!Uke… XDDDD**


	7. Chapter 7 & 8

**Wooow finally I've finished this story. Thank you so much for everyone who read this story til the end. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. And of course thanks for **FreshPrinceLover**, my lovely beta reader who had betaed my really really horrible English. :)**

**This part contain of two chapters, chapter 7 and 8 because I don't have time anymore for writing. I'll move to the dormitory at Monday T.T And NO COMPUTER! Uwaaahhh… please buy me a laptop daaaad ! ! ! DX**

**Anyway don't forget to review… or else I'll cry! ;D**

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is not My Own.**

**Read and Enjoy…! :D**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Uuugh!" Hiroki flinched as he opened his eyes and found the room was too bright. He closed his eyes again. After adjusting his eyes with the brightness, he opened his eyes again and sat up. He looked around the room and he could tell that he was in his bedroom. He remembered last night Professor Miyagi had dragged him to the bar with the other professors. And because he was in the slightly foul mood yesterday after that Takahashi brat recalling him about Akihiko, he let Miyagi dragged him whatever they wanted. And how had he arrived home? Whatever, maybe it was Professor Miyagi who sent him home. He couldn't remember what was happened last night. The last thing he remembered was when he drank his ninth glass of beer.

Despite his headache, Hiroki tried to get up from bed and headed to the bathroom. As he walked, he spotted Misaki was cooking in the kitchen. "Good Morning."

Misaki glanced a bit but then averted his eyes and resumed his cooking with muttering a slow "Good morning."

Hiroki frowned, usually Misaki would answer him with cheerful tone. But Hiroki dismissed the thought because his headache was getting worse as he continued to stand.

As Hiroki finished his bath, Misaki was already set the breakfast on the table. He hurriedly changed to his work clothes and ate their breakfast.

"Itadakimasu," they said in unison and began to eat. They ate in silence for a while. Hiroki couldn't stand it. Usually Misaki would begin a conversation (although it was Hiroki who only answered with a few yes or no). And the silence was uncomfortable. They often ate in silence for a little while but now the air seemed very uncomfortable, and he didn't know what the cause was. It pissed him a little, knowing in the past he always lived alone and didn't mind with silence. With Misaki saying nothing in front of him, he felt something was missing. 'Dammit! Just what am I'm thinking?'

After a few minutes more passed in silence, Hiroki gave up and decided to ask something. "Anyway how had I arrived home last night? I can't remember going home at all." Hiroki asked, tried to sound nonchalant.

Misaki stopped his eating a bit then looked up at Hiroki with surprise face for a second. A second later Hiroki didn't see that expression again. He answered quietly, "Professor Miyagi accompanied you last night, a little past midnight."

"Is that so?" And the conversation ended there. Hiroki felt irritated to himself.

Misaki chopped the vegetables quietly. He had slight headache after crying this morning. Honestly he didn't know what he should feel now. Last night he practically had almost being raped by his sensei. But he didn't feel scared at all. It was different than the incident before this (when he was almost raped by a stranger). He knew deep down in his heart, he enjoying it instead. After thinking about "enjoying", Misaki felt like he wants to chop his head.

'What's wrong with me?' Misaki continued his cooking absentmindedly. 'Why didn't I resist? Wait, I did. I resisted. But, why did I give up? Why did I let him TOUCH me!' Misaki blushed. "Why was I disappointed when he fell asleep! WHY?' Suddenly the article in the pink magazine appeared in his head.

…..you're already FALLING IN LOVE…

Misaki shook his head violently. 'No… No, it's impossible. I was raised as a normal boy for 18 years. I never thought I would _ever _be attracted to a MAN!'

"A-Akihiko…"

Misaki stopped his thought. He felt his chest went tighter. He almost cried again but refused to let the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Good morning," Misaki startled. 'Shit! I haven't thought about how to face him now! Stupid! Why I didn't think I'd face him in the morning!' He glanced a bit and muttered "Good morning" back. Fortunately Hiroki didn't seem to mind him and walked straight to the bathroom again. 'Shit! How must I face him?'

As they ate their breakfast, suddenly Hiroki asked something to Misaki. "Anyway how had I arrived home? I can't remember going home at all." Upon hearing this, Misaki couldn't hid his surprise, 'he didn't remember!' but he hurriedly answered that question. And of course he didn't have a plan to tell Hiroki what was happen last night.

'Thank God he doesn't remember,' Misaki sighed. 'But maybe if he remembers…' he paused 'Wait, did just now I want him to remember? What? No!'

After finishing the breakfast, Misaki gave Hiroki his usual bento for lunch without saying anything. He took his own lunch, muttering "I'm leaving" to Hiroki then fled away from there, running to the university despite it was still early for his first class.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

"Hmm," Hiroki typed on his laptop absentmindedly when eating his lunch. He couldn't concentrate on teaching since the morning. He kept thinking about Misaki's strange behavior this morning. 'What's with that brat? Why has he kept silent since this morning?' He thought. 'He seemed rather distracted too when taking my class just now.' Hiroki sighed. 'Wait, why am I thinking about him! So what if he was silent! It's none of my concern! Besides-'

"My sweet Kaa-mii-joouu…" Said an annoying voice, -whom Hiroki knew who it is- cutting through his thoughts. "I haven't seen you since last night… are you okaaay?" Miyagi said childishly as he hugged Hiroki from behind his chair.

"Cut it out professor!" Hiroki barked and shoved the black haired man. "What are you! Some five years old child!"

"So cold Kamijou… are you forgetting who sent you home last night?" Miyagi pouted. "Where's my thank you? This poor old man was kind enough to send you home and when he arrived at his own home, his lover didn't allow him to sleep on the bed. He instead slept on the sofa. How poor this old-"

"Okay-okay, stop it! I don't want to know about your lonely night without your LOVELY brat! THANK YOU for sending me home last night." Hiroki shrugged. "Now get off!"

"Aww… Why are you so sensitive with it?"

"Of course! I don't want to imagine a relationship between two men with a seventeen year age gap!"

"Wow… that was so mean." Miyagi smirked, "then do you mean that ten year age gaps are okay?"

"What?" Hiroki said confusedly.

"Don't be naive Kamijou. That boy is freshman right?" Miyagi grinned even wider.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Hmm… That Misaki-kun. He's living with you right?"

"W-wha- how do you-" then Hiroki remembered that last night Miyagi had sent him home. Of course he had met Misaki there. "H-he's only my roommate, that's all!"

"Oh yeah?" Miyagi said teasingly. "Kamijou?"

"W-what!"

"You're blushing."

"!" Hiroki got even more embarrassed. "Shut up!" He stood up up and began to throw whatever that was on his table.

"Hahaha… Kamijou is a homo!" Miyagi laughed as he dodged everything Hiroki threw at him.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'm gay since I was ten years old so what!"

Now it was Miyagi's turn to be surprised, "What?"

"What?" Hiroki asked back.

"You said that you… Gay since ten years old?" Miyagi asked blankly.

"I-I didn't say that!" Hiroki avoided, embarrassed. 'Shit! I let it slip!'

"My my Kamijou… That explains why you never had a girlfriend. You always complain about me with Shinobu. But in fact you're homo too. Hahaha… And you're with a teenager too…"

"No! There's no way in HELL I'll fall with that TAKAHASHI brat!" Hiroki screamed in frustration.

"Oh, but you-" suddenly Miyagi saw someone in the door. "Misaki-kun?"

Hiroki –Who was standing with his back facing the door- turned around to face the boy, "Takahashi?"

"Um, e-excuse me," Misaki stuttered. "This is my assigment which I didn't submit in the class just now." He handed his paper to Hiroki. "Thank you." He bowed and left the room hurriedly.

The room was silent for a few minutes until Miyagi said, "gotta get some paper." then left their shared office.

Hiroki still stood there. He looked at the paper in his hands then slumped to his seat and resumed his lunch. 'That's right. I never loved someone since Akihiko, didn't I?' He continued to stare at the delicious lunch as he ate. 'That's impossible I'm falling for that boy, isn't it…?'

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

**CHAPTER 8**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Misaki repeated while running down the hall. He ignored Sumi who called him when the boy ran pass him. 'What am I so sad about? He has someone. It's impossible he'll fall for some brat like me. And on top of that, I'm obviously not GAY!' he couldn't help but his tears began rolling down his cheeks. 'Shit! I'm not some stupid lovesick teenage girl!' he continued to run from the university, not caring that he still had some classes.

People around stared at him with weirdly. "Hei look, that boy is crying." "Oh, just now I saw him in Kamijou-sensei's office." "Wow maybe Kamijou-sensei had given him some extreme punishment or something." "Poor boy."

Misaki ran and ran. He wiped his tears. As he ran down the street, he bumped to someone, "S-sorry. Eh?"

"Ah, aren't you Misaki-kun?"

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

"Class dismissed!" Hiroki yelled in front of the classroom. The students hurriedly exited the class. There's some lesson that students learn from Kamijou-sensei's class: Don't come near Kamijou-sensei and don't piss him off while he's in the grumpy mood. Yes, Hiroki was in the grumpy mood now. Ever since from the lunch break, he couldn't forget that Takahashi brat, especially his expression when he was at Hiroki's office just now. No, not even from just now. His mind was always full of Misaki. Since the previous chapter? Hiroki wasn't sure. He gathered his books absentmindedly. Suddenly his phone rang loudly, making him snap out of his daydreaming.

Hiroki flipped his phone and put it on his ear, "What?" he said with a clearly annoyed tone.

"_**Thanks for your rude greeting, Hiroki. I'm impressed."**_

Hiroki startled a little. It's been awhile since they had talked. "What do you want, Akihiko?" He still talked with an annoyed tone.

"_**Nothing. It's been months since we've met. You never call me. I thought you were lying dead somewhere."**_

"Well I'm sorry I'm still alive," his heart fluttered, knowing Akihiko worried about him. "I think I'm the one who should say it to you since you can't do anything other than writing novels." He said while proceeding to exit the room, smiling a bit.

"_**Don't worry about that," **_Akihiko paused. Hiroki could tell his friend was litting a cigarette by the sound of lighter on the phone._** "Then could we meet somewhere? I just finished my newest novel. I want you to look at it."**_

"New novel? Wow, I remember last time we met you were stuck with tons of deadlines and now you already finished a new novel? Unbelievable." Hiroki raised his eyebrow.

"_**I got a big inspiration. Well could we meet at the coffeeshop in half an hour?"**_

"Hm," Hiroki looked at his wristwatch. 'Then I can't have dinner at home. Well no problem.' "Okay, see you," then they hung up.

'I should tell Takahashi I can't have dinner at home tonight,' Hiroki dialed Misaki's cellphone but the boy didn't pick up. "Is he still at class?" He then spotted Sumi Keiichi in the hall. 'Isn't he Takahashi's friend?' "Hei Sumi-kun," Hiroki called the blonde.

Sumi turned to Hiroki, "Yes, sensei?"

"Are you going to see Takahashi today?"

"No, I'm not. Actually he didn't show at class just now. Maybe he already went home." Sumi answered calmly. He's one of a very few students who wasn't afraid of Kamijou the Devil. "Excuse me sensei, I need to go to the dean's office.

"Oh, okay then." Sumi bowed then left Hiroki. 'Truant? Where is he? He's never absent without a reason. And he didn't pick up my call too. Should I search for him?' Hiroki paused. 'Oh, it's none of my business anyway!'

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

"So, where's the manuscript?" Hiroki asked as he found Akihiko was sitting in the coffeeshop. He then sat down too.

"You should learn how to greet people who you haven't see for a long time properly, Hiroki. You're professor of Japanese literature after all." Akihiko teased.

"Okay Usami-sensei, May you give me the manuscript already? You should thank me for taking time out of my schedule to come and see you."

"Yeah yeah, no problem." Akihiko handed him the manuscript. Hiroki took it happily and began reading.

After a few minutes of reading, Hiroki broke the silence, "Akihiko… this…"

"What do you think?" Akihiko said as he sipped his coffee.

"T-this is really nice. Very good, but the story…" Hiroki trailed.

"I told you before. I got a big inspiration," Akihiko answered flatly.

Hiroki only stared at his childhood friend. The novel was about a man who was really madly in love with a woman, his best friend. But it's totally one-sided. He had been in love for ten years. The man didn't want to destroy their friendship, knowing the woman was very clueless about his feeling. He continued to suffer for the one he loved. Until someday, the woman introduced him to someone whom she was going to get married. She wanted to tell him about their marriage to the man first. This made the man really really broke. He ended up stuck with narcotic and left the country, continuing to suffer. And finally committed suicide. The woman never knew about that and she lived happily with her own family. The story was so sad. Although Hiroki only read the synopsis and a bit of the content, he could feel the sorrow of the protagonist.

"Akihiko..." Hiroki said, not knowing what to say to the obviously broken-hearted author.

"Takahiro got married a few months ago." Akihiko said quietly with an emotionless face.

"I- I'm so sorry to hear that?" The sentence was like question, Hiroki was not sure whether to feel sorry or happy about that. Sure, he already knew it from Misaki. But he hadn't met Akihiko even before they knew about that. He decided to feel sorry, remembering the novel he just read. "Are you okay Akihiko?"

"Hm," Akihiko sipped his coffee again. He lit his cigarette and inhaled the cancer stick.

"Of course you won't commit suicide like the character in your novel, will you?" Hiroki joked.

Akihiko seemed airheaded, "hmm, will I?"

"Cut it out Akihiko! Don't scare me! You need to move on. There are more people in this world than just Takahiro. Come on, you can make everyone fall for you." _'Including me.'_ "Just get someone. You can't live like this forever."

"I love him." Akihiko said absentmindedly, still expressionless.

"I fucking know that!"

Akihiko didn't talk anything for a few moments. "Hiroki."

"What!" Hiroki answered annoyed. Sometimes he felt irritated at Akihiko. In truth, it's because seeing Akihiko's state made he remember himself, how he had loved Akihiko for a years without confessing it. How he suppress his lust towards Akihiko.

Without looking at Hiroki, Akihiko said, "sleep with me."

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

"Eeer," Misaki tried to remember the man in front him. "Shinoda-san, is it?"

"I'm glad you still remember my name." The man gave Misaki a warm smile. "Wanna drink some tea?"

"Ah, but I-" Misaki trailed.

"Don't worry, I won't do inappropriate things to you." Shinoda chuckled.

Misaki blushed, "O-okay then." They then entered a cafe nearby there.

"So, how's Kamijou-kun doing?" Shinoda began conversation.

"Em, he's doing well." Misaki answered with polite smile.

"That's good then. I'm glad he could move on. And with such a cute boy too."

"E-eh?" Misaki nearly spluttered his tea. "A-ano, I think you have the wrong idea. I'm not his l-lover." Misaki blushed.

"Is that so? Then what are you? Another one night stand?"

"What!"

"Well, I guess you aren't. Too young for his liking."

"Are you...?"

"No, I'm not. Hmm, then what are you to him?"

"I'm only a freeloader in his apartment and his student at University."

"Wow, you live with him? Unbelievable."

"Were you his l-l-lover or something?"

"Nope, he always rejected me six years ago."

"Oh yeah?" Misaki blinked.

"Yep. He's madly in love with his childhood friend. Akihiko guy or something."

THUMP "Akihiko Usami-san?"

"Yes I think. It's obvious he's really in love with that guy. But he was too much of a coward to confess it. Seemed that Akihiko guy already loved someone else." Shinoda smirked as he remembered when Hiroki received a call from Akihiko and how he panicked because it's like that Akihiko guy was dying.(*)

_(*)A/N: Read Junjou Egoist Act. 8_

"Unrequited love?"

"Yeah, he's pathetic, isn't he?" Shinoda sighed.

**(Time Skipped, because I don't know what I should write anymore.)**

"Okay Misaki-kun, thanks for accompanying me. See you later," Shinoda waved. He and Misaki parted ways.

"See you later," Misaki waved his hand too. He then walked absentmindedly while thinking back about his conversation with Shinoda-san. 'So, sensei has an unrequited love? With Usami-san?' Misaki sighed. He didn't feel like gong home so he decided to drop by the coffee shop. He sipped the coffee while thinking about the whole thing. 'Well, let's think about all of this calmly.'

"So, where's the manuscript?" Misaki nearly spluttered his drink for the second time this day as he heard that voice. 'Kamijou-sensei!'

"You should learn how to greet people who you haven't see for a long time properly, Hiroki. You're professor of Japanese literature after all." 'Usami-san?' Misaki glanced at two people beside his table. Fortunately between his table and theirs was separated by some huge plants, so Hiroki and Akihiko couldn't see him.

"Okay Usami-sensei, may you give me the manuscript already? You should thank me for taking time out of my schedule to come and see you."

"Yeah yeah, no problem."

Misaki felt annoyed. 'Childhood friend and unrequited love huh? They seemed so chummy. I never heard Kamijou-sensei talk so easy like that besides with me or Professor Miyagi.'

Misaki ended up eavesdropping their conversation. After hearing some of their conversation, Misaki realized something. 'What? So Usami-san is in love with my brother! No wonder he was all over nii-chan! Aaaah, stupid gay world. Do you only know gay people sensei!' Misaki grunted. He continued eavesdropping them until Akihiko's sentence made his eyes widened.

"Sleep with me."

**(Okay, back to Hiroki's and Akihiko's conversation again.)**

"Excuse me?" Hiroki stared dumbfounded at his childhood friend. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Sleep with me," Akihiko repeated as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I heard you dammit! I ask what you mean!"

"Like six years ago. Blindfolded me."

Hiroki shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I think we had already talked about it. We'll never talk about that again!"

"Hiroki, I'm frustrated!"

"So what! Six years ago you were fustrated too. And you regretted it! We both regretted it!" Hiroki yelled.

"But I-"

"Stop using me!" Hiroki was in the verge of tears now. 'How can you destroy me again Akihiko! I've tried to forget about you in this past six years and you crushed through my wall in one day!' Hiroki cursed in his head 'Dammit! I won't cry here. Not in front of him!'

Misaki couldn't stand all of this anymore. He banged his hands on his table, making Hiroki and Akihiko startled. He approached their table and tugged Hiroki's arm, "Excuse me Usami-san. I have some business with Kamijou-sensei." With that, he dragged Hiroki out of the coffee shop. Leaving the agaped and confused Akihiko there.

People around only stared at the whole scene in awe. "Whoa, what happened?" "I think they're shooting some drama." "Hey, where's the camera? They hid it?" "Ah, anyway that brunette boy hasn't paid his coffee!"

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

"What the hell are you doing Takahashi!" Hiroki yelled, Misaki continued to drag Hiroki. Finally they stopped at the quite alleyway. The sun was already set. They stood there, panting. "What are-?"

"I'm so sorry sensei, I know I'm rude but I couldn't help it!" Misaki said between his panting. "He's… too cruel… you love him but he only uses you… I know it's none of my business but… but…" He began sobbing. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I… I…"

Hiroki was stunned. 'Hey, why is this brat crying? It should be me who's crying, not him!' "E-ee… Takahashi… It's okay. Don't worry… Uuuh…" he confused what else to say. "And how do you know I'm in love with him anyway?" Misaki cried even louder. "Eeeehh… s-sorry, I didn't mean to yell," Hiroki cursed himself. Since when did he feel sorry for some crying boy? He used to ignore his students tears about their grade. "Hey, stop crying," Hiroki softened his voice. "You're a man, don't cry. It should be me who's crying anyway."

"Uuuhh… once I start crying, I can't stop although I want to…" Misaki tried to wipe his face, but his tears didn't seem to stop.

"Then why are you crying in the first place?" Hiroki knew Misaki was crying after him. And seeing Misaki cry made him want to cry too. 'Damn my stupid tears!' Misaki tilted his head back, looking straight at Hiroki's eyes. Hiroki choked, 'since when did he have such beautiful emerald eyes like that?'

"Sensei…" Misaki stared straight at Hiroki.

"W-Wha~at?" Hiroki stuttered. 'Damn my stupid voice!'

"…" Misaki had a hard time to speak. 'Damn! What am I doing? Uuh… what beautiful brown eyes…"

"…" Hiroki was silent, waiting Misaki to speak. They stood silent for a few seconds. But it seemed like eternity for them.

'Aaahh! There's no way back now!' "S-sensei," Misaki began, eyes still fixed with Hiroki's. "I-I-I… y-y-you… l-l-l…"

"…" Hiroki blinked.

"I-I lo… lo…" somehow Misaki's tears were pouring harder now. His face was completely red due to the embarrassment and his crying. "Lo…" Suddenly Misaki was in Hiroki's embrace in one swift movement. "S-s-s-sen-sei?" 'Hug! He hugged me!'

"Thank you." Hiroki murmured in Misaki's shoulder. "I know, thank you… Me too. I'm happy."

Misaki's world was spinning. 'What did he mean by "me too"? Did it mean that he l-l-l-loves me too?' Misaki felt his face was going to burst. He then felt something warm on his shoulder, "Sensei?" 'Is he crying?' he tried to look at Hiroki.

"Don't you dare look at me Takahashi!" Hiroki snapped halfheartedly. He just didn't want Misaki to see him crying. 'I still have my pride! Damn my stupid pride!'

Misaki managed to smile against Hiroki's shoulder. He slowly returned Hiroki's embraced, bringing his hands to Hiroki's back. The sky slowly poured with many drops of water. It was raining that night. But they didn't care. None of them wanted to lose their arm from each other. Sharing body heat was enough to keep them warm although the rain soaked them. The sound of dripping water and the light of street lamp accompanied them in the quiet night.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

**So, what do you think? Are they too OOC? Or something? I used some scene from the manga and anime, hope you didn't have problem with that. C:**

**I admit I'm not good at making ending part… Buuut, Review? Review?… Please make this poor author girl happy before she goes on hiatus… :3**

**Don't forget to read ****Devil is Mine**** (bonus chapter of this story) if you ok with lemon between Hiroki and Misaki.**


End file.
